The Power of Family
by Mrs.JaceLightwood14
Summary: Instead of finding a pregnant Hayley, Elijah finds a 15 year old Hope searching for her mother with no clue on who her father is. Hayley is still in the story though. I hope y'all enjoy! Please read and review. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The story of the originals in New Orleans but with a teenage Hope instead of a pregnant Hayley. She's still in the story though. All rights to the show and characters belong to the CW, I just changed them a little : D I hope you all enjoy!**

Always and Forever

Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe that we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength, or, our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall. – Elijah Mikaelson

Three days. Three days I have been held captive by the witches of the French Quarter. The only thing that they have told me is that they need me to lure someone back to town. They could have at least put me in a hotel or given me a blowup mattress with a quilt, and not hold me up in a cold cemetery with bones and corpuses everywhere with only a threadbare blanket. And there's no Wi-Fi!

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear Sophie, the witch that brought me here, and another with her. A man?

"This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in. But since I'm desperate, come on in. We can talk freely here."

"Then I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with Niklaus?" Who is this guy and who's Niklaus?

"Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him," who's Marcel? "The witches have been trying to fight back, we haven't had much luck. Until my sister Jane-Ann met a girl. A 15-year-old witch-werewolf hybrid passing through the Quarter. She has a special connection to your brother."

"What kind of connection?"

"About sixteen years ago a witch from a sister coven of ours was with your brother for a few months. He left, and a few weeks later she found out that she was pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl. The father of her daughter, your brother Klaus."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it, they call him the hybrid, right? Bring her out!"

A few of the witches grabbed me and pulled me to my feet before pushing me through the gates. We turned the corner and walked up to Sophie and the man she was talking with. When he saw me he looked very shocked. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Who the hell are you?"

Elijah POV

As the girl Sophie spoke of approached me I was in complete shock. I could have sworn it was Klaus but I knew better. This girl was the spitting image of my brother from her blonde hair to her big blue eyes. When she asked who I was it brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to Sophie and glared at her.

"If you are lying to me…"

"I'm not. Look her and tell me that you don't see the resemblance." I looked back at the girl and knew immediately knew that Sophie wasn't lying. This girl was my niece, my family. I turned back to Sophie.

"Give us a moment please."

Normal POV

"So have they been holding you here against your will?" The man asked me while pacing the room. I was sitting on the only bench in the room that wasn't occupied by candles. I was fiddling with my mother's necklace when I answered him back.

"They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me."

"Why may I ask were you there?"

"It's normal for my mom to take off for a few days. Witch business and all that, but she's never been gone for this long."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Almost a month. She used to live here as a kid so I figured maybe she took a detour to visit some old friends. When I got here I found Jane-Ann and asked her if she'd seen my mom. She said that she'd seen her head out to the bayou. Got there and Sophie and them were waiting for me and I've been here ever since."

"What has your mother told you about your father?"

"Nothing really. All she said was that he was special and that I was the same as him but also more. But that was all she would tell me. She said knowing what I was dangerous and could get me killed because my dad had a lot of enemies and they might use me against him."

"Your mother is wise. Perhaps if you knew my families, our families story you might understand better why she didn't tell you much about him. If I may?" He sat down beside me and placed his hands on either side of my head and closed his eyes. As he began his story I could actually see it happening, almost like I was there.

"In the beginning, our family was human. A thousand years ago now. Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts we were largely just a family trying to survive in a time where it was quite difficult to do so. And for better or for worse, we were happy. That is, however, until one night our youngest brother was killed by the village's greatest threat. Men who could transform themselves into a wolf during a full moon. Our family was devastated. None more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger. Thus, the first vampires were born.

But with this speed, this strength, this immortality came terrible hunger. And no one felt this hunger more than Niklaus. When he killed for the first time we knew what he truly was. He wasn't just a vampire."

"He was also a werewolf. That's how it works. It isn't activated until you take a life. Usually anyway." I mumble the last part to myself but I knew he heard me.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you were born with it triggered?" I nod.

"How is that possible?"

"From what my mom told me there are many types of hybrids and each one with their own quirks because the traditional rules of nature don't apply to them. Witch-werewolf hybrids are born with curse triggered regardless of the killing rule but we can also control the change." He smiled at me before he continued with his questioning.

"How does your mother know all of this?"

"Because she's also one. Her mother was a witch and her father was a werewolf. Never met them though, they died before I was born." I paused for a second before I continued.

"Your brother, Niklaus, he's my father isn't he?" He looked at me for a long moment before he finally answered.

"Yes, he is."

"But how is that possible? Vampires are dead they can't have children."

"Yes, that is correct but even you said yourself that most of the rules of nature don't apply to you. The same with your father."

"So if he's half werewolf, does that make you one too?"

"No. Besides Niklaus the rest of my siblings and I are just vampires. You see Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion that our mother had hidden from us all. An affair with a werewolf like yourself. Infuriated by this betrayal our father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus' werewolf side. Denying him any connection with his true self."

"Your dad sounds like a dick. No offense." He just laughed.

"Well now that you know your families story, what my I ask is your name?"

"Hope."

"A beautiful name. Why did your mother choose that name if I may ask?"

"My mom resigned herself with the fact that she may never have children. Most people are scared of hybrids even if there not part vampire. That's why she never told anyone about her wolf side unless she had to. But when she found out that she was pregnant with me she was hopeful again. She used to call me her little bit of hope, hence the name Hope." He smiled.

"Well, my name's Elijah. But if you want, you can just call me Uncle." I just smiled at him.

"So, quick question because I want to understand what I'm being thrown into. Is it true what the witches say about your brother? That he's a notorious psycho? Because if he is I would really like to know so I don't piss him off. Or better yet maybe I'll just run for the hills." I asked him, half playful and half serious. He just smiled at me in amusement.

"No I don't believe that you'll have to run for the hills. I cannot excuse his behavior but you must understand, our father hunted him, hunted us for centuries. Every time we found a moment of happiness we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where were happiest of all. Not long after your father broke the spell which prevented him becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy, he was angrier than ever. I wonder if you, as his only child, might bring him happiness. A way to save him from himself. Bring him hope again." We were interrupted when Sophie walked in the room.

"Huh. I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help."

"What precisely is it that you want and what is it that it has to do with this child?"

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him. He won't see the betrayal coming."

"Yes well as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do." Sophie smiles slightly.

"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town, decades ago. Do you really think that he's gonna welcome a hybrid child to the neighborhood?" Sophie scoffs. "Convince Klaus to help us and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original Family."

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail."

"Like I said, I'm desperate." Elijah looks at Sophie for a long moment before he smiles.

"Well then, I've got my work cut out for me don't I."

"No, that's impossible." Well he's certainly open-minded.

"I said the same thing myself."

"This is a lie. You're all lying. Vampires cannot procreate!"

"But werewolves can," Sophie all but shouted, "magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original Hybrid, the first of your kind. And this child is one of nature's loopholes." It was quiet for a moment before he turned and began yelling at me.

"This little witch knows that I'm not her father ADMIT IT!" I know I said that I would try not to piss him off, but with everything that's happened to me so far I just couldn't take it anymore. So I let my emotions out and began yelling back.

"Hey! I've been held for days in a freakin' alligator bayou and a freezing cold cemetery because they think I'm some magical miracle child, who was only passing through the Quarter to find her mom – whom I still haven't been able to find because of Sophie – and they think that I'm your kid. Believe me I'm not happy with this predicament either buddy so get in line. And besides, if I even had the slightest idea of who my father is don't you think I would have fessed up by now!"

I was panting by the time I finished. I guess I really needed to get a few things off my chest. I looked up at Klaus' face – man I hate being only five feet tall – and I saw pure shock. The same expression was on Elijah's face. I'm guessing most people don't stand up to him and the ones who do are either very brave, very stupid, or they have a death wish. Three guesses on which category I fall under. After a moment, Sophie collected herself and continued where she left off.

"My sister gave her life to perform that spell to confirm that this child is yours. Because of Jane-Ann's sacrifice, the life of this girl is now controlled by us. We can keep her safe, or we can kill her." My head immediately shot up and stared at her in shock along with Elijah. Sophie must be brave because the next thing I know she's gets up into Klaus' face.

"If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hope won't live long enough to turn 16."

"What?" I shout at Sophie.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead he's dead I'll kill him myself," Elijah says as he starts to walk out.

"No! We can't. Not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules." Klaus slowly turns to look at Sophie with rage all over his face.

"How dare you command me? THREATEN ME! With what you wrongfully perceive to be MY weaknesses! THIS is a pathetic deception; I won't hear any more lies."

"Niklaus!" The brothers look at each other for a long moment before Elijah continues. "Look at her."

Klaus stared at me for a long moment. There was something in his eyes but I couldn't describe it. As quickly as it appeared it disappeared just as quickly. Then his face hardened as he turned back to Sophie and Elijah.

"Kill her. What do I care?" Then he walked out. Elijah comes up to me, puts a hand on my shoulder, and looks at me."

"I'll fix this. I promise," he turns to Sophie, "no one touches the girl." He turns to look at me for another moment before walking out to follow his brother.

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done." Sophie and a woman named Agnes were fighting about the whole vampire thing and I was just leaning against the wall with Hayley trying to tune them out. From what I found out, the witches had taken Hayley as Plan A to get Klaus' attention but once they met me they changed their plans.

From what I could tell the witches weren't keeping Hayley hostage anymore but she decided to stay with me to keep me safe. Apparently, my mother knew a lot about Hayley's family and she was gonna help me find her. I know that she was only helping me because my mom had info on her family, but I was happy to know that I wasn't the only one looking for her now.

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?"

"They aren't just any vampires Agnes, these are the Originals."

"What makes you think that you can control the Hybrid?"

"She can't." I turned my head and found Elijah standing a few feet away from Hayley and I. He looked at me and smiled for a moment before turned his gaze to Hayley. They stared at each other for a long moment before he cleared his throat and continued.

"I'm not entirely certain that I can either. But now that your coven has drawn his eye I have a question. What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?" Sophie just smiles. She walks over to one of the alters, grabs a doll and pulls a pin from it.

"It's laced with vervain and wolfs bane." She stabs her hand with it and immediately I feel a burning sensation in the palm of my hand.

"Ow!" Elijah and Hayley turn to me to try to understand my outburst. I look down at my hand to see blood coming from the wound. I immediately understand what's going on now. I looked up at Sophie in shock.

"You linked us?"

"Yes," She turned towards Elijah, "the spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed, it didn't just confirm that Hope is Klaus' kid, it linked me to Hope so anything that happens to me, happens to her. Which means her life is in my hands." Sophie paused for a moment before continuing.

"Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what she already means to you. If I have to hurt Hope, or worse, to ensure that I have your attention, I will." Elijah menacingly walks toward Sophie and you could tell that he was angry.

"You would dare threaten an Original?"

"I've got nothing to lose. You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

The final stroke of midnight hits and I start to worry. Neither Klaus nor Elijah has returned and now they were out of time. Hayley notices me starting to freak out and she tries to comfort me but it isn't working to well.

Sabine and Agnes walk back into the room and I just start to freak out even more.

"His time is up. What are you gonna do now Sophie?" Agnes asks her.

"I'm gonna do what I said I was gonna do."

"What? Kill the girl, kill yourself?"

"Like hell you are!" Hayley gets in front of me to shield me but it won't do any good, but it's comforting to know that she would at least try. Before Sophie or Sabine can do anything Agnes spoke up.

"The wolf's right. Klaus doesn't care about the child." Well thanks for that. It's not like we didn't know that already.

"I do." We all turn around and see Elijah walking in with a body. Scenting the blood I immediately realize that the body is Jane-Ann's.

"I bring proof of my intent to help you. The body of your fallen friend. Which I procured from Marcel himself" Elijah lowers the body to the ground and Sophie immediately crouches down to her sisters body.

"Jane-Ann," Sophie barely whispers.

"We should be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time."

"You had your time, it's past." Agnes sure is a stickler for rules. I really just want to slap her right now. Actually I wanna do more than that but beggars can't be choosers.

"Shut up Agnes!" Sabine yells. Maybe I won't slap Sabine. No I still might it just won't be as hard.

"For now, accept the deal. The girl and child remain unharmed or Klaus will kill you all. And I will help him."

The next morning, after Elijah got me from the witches, he brought me to the plantation where we would be staying until all of this was over. It was really big and really old, but there's a pool so that makes up for it. After showering and changing I started to roam the house, inspecting my new, temporary home. I was in one of the vast ball rooms uncovering some of the furniture when a huge cloud of dust hit me in the face and I start to cough.

"You alright?" Elijah asks from the doorway.

"Just dust. This place is ancient."

"Yes it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the quarter. Has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About what?"

"About finally meeting your father." I pause and think on it for a moment before I answer him.

"I…My mom never really talked about him, just vague stories. I never really had a father figure in my life and the few that I did either weren't good or died while was young. I guess, I don't really know how I feel because I never really had one and I don't remember the good ones that tried."

"I will always protect you. You have my word on that." I couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"And your noble uncle Elijah always keeps his word." We both turn to see Klaus leaning against the doorframe and Hayley a little way behind him.

"Is it done?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my _heartfelt_ apologies. His man Thierry yet lives and I remain a welcomed guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impotent witches."

"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Hope and Hayley to me. Although they haven't been entirely forth coming. Marcel obviously has something they need. They don't want him dead, there must be a reason why."

"In addition to the secret weapon that controls the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we can destroy them from the inside." Elijah says while removing some of the sheets covering the furniture.

"And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to come join the fun?" Klaus asks his brother from his spot in the room.

"Huh, she has made her disinterest quite clear."

"One too many times dagered and shoved into a box I gather," Elijah scoffs, "or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved." Klaus laughs slightly as he starts to pour himself a drink.

"Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all we all swore to the same vow."

"I hope that she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town to steal from Marcel that which he holds dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel can exploit." As he makes his way towards his brother, Klaus grabs something from the table but Elijah, who is too focused on fixing a lamp, doesn't notice.

"And what is that?" Elijah asks as he turns towards his brother. Klaus looks at him for a moment before answering.

"You," Then he shoves a dagger in Elijah's chest and Elijah lets out a gasp/scream. He begins to fall forward and Klaus catches him.

"Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak, family makes you weak. And if I'm going to win this war, I have to do it alone."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Please read and review!) : D**

House of the Rising Sun

The bond of family blesses us with an immeasurable power, for we also must accept what comes with it. It gives us a responsibility to love without condition, without apology. We can never waver from the power of that bond even when it is destined. The bond nourishes us, gives us strength. Without that power we are nothing. – Elijah Mikaelson

 _My siblings and I are the first vampires in all of history, the Original Family. Three centuries ago we helped build a town called New Orleans. Now a plot by witches has lured me back, hoping that I would defeat a tyrant. A vampire I created. My brother hopes that I'll find redemption through the power of family, a miracle child. Part werewolf, part vampire, part witch, a hybrid like her father. My sister is doubtful; she thinks that I am beyond redemption. Despite my brother's best efforts, I have a plan of my own. I will take back my home and reclaim what was mine. I will be king._

I honestly didn't know how much more of this I could take. For the whole summer I've been kept prisoner in that stupid house because of Klaus. I can't even make it three feet out the door before he's on my case. I bet if Elijah was here then I could at least make it to the end of the drive way before I got yelled at. So much for that epic promise of protecting me. Every time I even attempt to go past the porch I get an hour long lecture from Klaus about how dangerous it is outside. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear the front door slam open.

"What did I tell you about going outside?" Well speak of the devil and he shall appear, or I guess in this case think, or thought? I probably shouldn't be worrying about this at the moment considering there's a pissed off hybrid standing roughly three feet away from me and looks ready to rip my throat out. Well this should be fun.

"You said to stay inside but I'm electing to ignore you because it's a stupid rule. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to what I was doing." Arguably I wasn't really doing anything besides thinking about my mom but I wasn't going to let him know that. As I begin to walk away he flashes over to me and grabs me by the arm and turns me back to him.

"Don't turn your back to me when I'm taking to you Hope. When I give you an order to stay inside I expect you to stay inside!"

"Why do you even care?! All you've done these past three months is go see Marcel, the vampire you're supposed to be taking care of so the witches don't kill me, and drinking Bourbon Street dry with him. You won't let me use my magic to find my mother because you think Marcel will find out by using whatever weapon it is that he uses to control the witches. And to top it all off I can't get a breath of fresh air because you won't let me go past the front porch."

"Stop acting like a child. I keep you inside so Marcel's lackeys won't stumble upon you."

"Wow. You almost sounded like you cared about me. Are you having an off day?" I laid my voice thick with sarcasm. He was not amused.

"Get back inside."

"No." I held my head up high and stood my ground. Not that it would do me much good considering that he's a thousand-year-old hybrid who could kill me in less than a second but it made me feel better. Again, he was not amused.

"What do I have to do to get you to go back inside?"

"Oh is the famous Klaus Mikaelson lowering himself to bribery with a fifteen-year-old girl. Oh my, I think the world is ending. That or I must be dreaming. Maybe I should pinch myself just to make sure." Klaus just rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist and began to drag me back inside.

"I said I don't want to go back inside!" As I yelled this the wind picked up considerably and Klaus was thrown away from me. He stood back up and came at me. Before he even got close he dropped to the ground and screamed in pure agony and I just stared at him. Blood started to come out of his ears and mouth and he looked at me in shock. When I saw the look he gave me it snapped me out of whatever trance I was in. I closed my eyes and tried to reign my emotions in. As soon as my breathing returned to normal the wind died down and whatever power I had over Klaus evaporated.

When I opened my eyes he was panting on the ground, still staring at me in shock. I could feel the blood dripping from my nose and mouth. I began to wipe it away and looked away from Klaus as he began to stand up and also wipe the blood off of him. Neither of us said anything for a long moment before I looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled before looking away at him. I could feel his eyes on me but I still didn't look at him because I was ashamed that I let my powers and emotions get the better of me. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally replied.

"I know you don't like it but staying here keeps you safe. You will not go to the city." I arched my eyebrow as I looked at him.

"Then give me more of a leash. At least enough of one that allows me to go past the porch." He just looked at me for a long moment before he finally seemed to give up.

"Fine. Stay out here as long as you want and risk exposing yourself. I on the other hand have to devise a plan that will allow me to gain Marcel's trust so I can tear him down and reclaim the city which would, by consequence, also save your life. But before I do that I have to change into something a little less bloody. I suggest you do the same."

As he walked away I examined my clothes and realized just how much blood I got on them. I guess I should change. I waited a few minutes after he left before I went inside. Just as I was about to enter my room I heard a throat clear behind me. Thinking it was Klaus I turn around ready to give him a piece of my mind, but I'm surprised to find that it's Hayley.

"What did you and Klaus get into a sparring match or something?" I just laughed.

"Yeah I guess it was." It wouldn't be the first time we had gotten into a fight over the summer.

"You really like to piss him off don't you?" She asked while smiling.

"It's fun and oh so easy." I smirked at her.

"Well rest up. I think I got some info on your mom and my family so you and I are going to take a trip into town tomorrow. We'll do it while Klaus is out so he doesn't find out. Now go shower, you stink." I gave her the stink eye before I did what I was told.

After I had showered and changed I was getting ready to go to bed when I saw the headlights of a car through my bedroom window. Opening the curtains, I see a red car pull up in front of the house and a blonde woman step out. And said blonde woman didn't look happy. I pushed my hair behind my ear and focused my hearing so I could hear what she was saying into her phone. Wolf hearing wasn't as great as vamp hearing but it got the job done.

"Elijah. If not answering your phone is part of your cleaver plan to get me back to this god forsaken city than well done. I'm here and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door." Elijah? How does she know my uncle? I walk out of my room and prepare to go downstairs but I'm stopped by Hayley who signals for me to wait. Is that a fire poker she's carrying? As the woman makes her way inside Hayley confronts her while brandishing the poker.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman sighs before she answers.

"Oh you must be the maid. My bags are in the car get them will you." Rude much. Hayley chuckles.

"Hello. Not the maid."

"Right. You're that werewolf girl that's protecting my miracle niece. It's Hayley isn't it?"

"You have your brothers' manners." At least we're on the same page.

"And his temper too. So watch it. But back to the matter at hand, where's my miracle niece?"

"She's upstairs. Hope can you come down here?" Well, I guess the best way to meet your aunt for the first time is to be in your PJ's. As I make my way down the staircase her jaw drops.

"Bloody hell Elijah wasn't kidding. You do look exactly like your father. Well to get introductions out of the way I'm your aunt Rebekah. Now tell me where is your uncle Elijah?" I shrugged my shoulders while Hayley answered.

"Beats us. He's long gone." Rebekah looked at her like she grew a second head.

"What do you mean long gone?" This time I answered.

"Well one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me from this predicament that trying to find my mother got me into. He was all poetic about how we're family and then Klaus told me he bailed." I told her dejectedly. I was surprised when she looked at me sympathetically.

"Well that's what you get for trusting a vampire." Hayley mumbled. Rebekah heard her though and all sympathy she had for me flew out the window.

"Elijah isn't just any vampire. And the first thing you should know Hope about are family is this: Elijah doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like, Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother you narcissistic, backstabbing wanker!" Well she definitely had a set of lungs on her. I feel like I should let her know that everyone in the house has supernatural hearing and doesn't need to shout but I don't feel like getting on her bad side in the first five minutes that I've known her so I kept my mouth shut.

But I guess shouting runs in the family considering Klaus just stepped out of the room he had preoccupied himself with and yelled right back at her.

"Enough with all the shouting! Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires are your doing." Even though he had a smile on his face it was slightly crocked leading me to believe that he's not happy at all.

"They were very rude. Trying to victimize a poor innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry were they friends of yours? Oh that's right you don't have any friends." I tried hard, I really did but I couldn't contain my laughter which caused Klaus to give me a pointed look. I threw my hands up in surrender and sat down on the staircase with a smirk on my face. He rolled his eyes before continuing his conversation.

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him don't you?" Judging by the eye roll I'm assuming that they have some history. "Yes of course you do. He fancies himself king of the  
Quarter now and he has these rules about killing vampires. It will be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you."

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welsh on deals, especially not ones to family. What did you do to him?" Klaus pretended to think on it before he smirked at her.

"Perhaps he's on holiday. Or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well go on, look around. You remember this house as well as I." That caused her to stop in her tracks and look back at him. Correction, glared at him. I wonder what happened.

"I remember everything. I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire sins in exchange for gold. I remember the lavish parties he threw, as if to impress you. I remember finding a moment of affection with the governor's son, Emil. And I remember that even Elijah was happy. And then you threw Emil over the railing for no reason." Klaus just looked smug as he sat down.

"Oh there was a reason sister, he wasn't good enough for you." If looks could kill, Klaus would be dead a hundred times over. Or maybe a thousand considering how many of Rebekah's suitors I'm sure he's killed over their life time.

"No one was ever good enough for me Nik, you made sure of that. Now where's Elijah?" Before he could answer Klaus' phone went off. He looked at it and smirked before walking away. "Where are you going?!"

"It appears that the night is not quite over yet. I'm out for another drink with Marcel. Hope, don't even think about commenting on that." My mouth was partially open when he said that. So, being the mature young woman that I am, I gave a loud 'hump' before crossing my arms and leaning back against the stairs.

"Elijah told me your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together."

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed. Rebekah smirked while Klaus glared at me. I just smirked back and rested my chin on my palm.

"I know you don't have many friends Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter. I aim to uncover the how so I may take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list for today." Just as he was about to leave the house he welcomed Rebekah home before he slammed the door. She closed her eyes and took a break before turning to look at me and Hayley who had joined me a few minutes earlier.

"You two, I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find out what my evil brother has done with my good one. You're helping." As we made our way down the winding staircase Rebekah handed us flashlights before leading the way to a sort of basement.

"The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite." Her and Hayley go inside while I stop outside the door. I can hear voices of spirits yelling at me telling me to turn back. Rebekah turned and stomped over to me.

"What are you doing? I told you that you're helping me find Elijah!" I just shook my head at her.

"I can't go in there. I'm getting bad vibes." She just laughed at me.

"Bad vibes." She turned to Hayley. "Is she being serious right now?" Hayley shook her head yes.

"She's been getting them ever since we came here. I guess it's safe to say that your brother did some awful things here and she can sense them." Rebekah didn't seem to buy it.

"Well I don't care. Us girls have to stick together. So are you coming or are you staying? It's for Elijah." I hesitated for a second before I reluctantly followed them in. The first thing I noticed was that the temperature dropped about twenty degrees. Second was that there were cobwebs everywhere and I HATE spiders. And third was that at the end of the little hallway there were coffins. COFFINS?! Hayley seemed to have the same reaction.

"You think Klaus killed him?"

"We can't be killed silly girl. But that doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah." She paused for a moment to look at the one closest to us. "This one's mine."

"He keeps your coffin on standby?" I asked.

"He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here. He must have stashed him elsewhere." I felt my stomach twist and turn. I think my pizza wants to make a comeback.

"I feel sick." I stated.

"Welcome to the family love. You should have run the second you realized that Elijah was gone."

"Yeah well the witches put some sort of hex on her. She can't leave New Orleans and if she does they'll kill her." Rebekah considered Hayley's words before she turned to me.

"Well knowing Klaus he's planning a box for you the second he has control over the Quarter. And besides you're a witch I'm sure that you can figure it out. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks. Trust me. You best use all your witchy knowledge to use to break that hex and run." And with that she left. Not the best way to leave me feeling aunt Bekah. Hayley gave me a sympathy look before leading me back upstairs to my room.

It only felt like seconds after I closed my eyes aunt Bekah was waking me up and taking me to see the Quarter and interrogate a certain witch. I was amazed by what I was seeing. All of the food, art, and music. I can see why people love it so much. Which also makes me even angrier at Klaus because he doesn't want me leaving the house. Thankyou aunt Beks!

I'm sad that the adventure comes to a close when we stop outside a bar called Rousseau's. I arch my eyebrow at Rebekah trying to figure out why we stopped.

"Why are we here?"

"This is where the witch Sophie works. You wait out here while I go talk to her and do not leave this spot. Is that clear?" I just rolled my eyes and her and nodded. Satisfied with my answer she vamp-sped inside. After a few minutes and some clanging from inside Rebekah and a disgruntled Sophie walked out and we made our way to the cemetery.

"So if I had to guess, knowing Klaus' history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical object, you're a witch, do a locator spell locate the dagger and locate Elijah." Sophie sighs.

"I can't use magic. It's punishable by death. Marcel's rules." Rebekah was fuming.

"Marcel? What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?" Sophie just smirked.

"Not much. I've been linked so anything you do to me you do to Hope."

"Who?" I cleared my throat the make her look at me before she finally realized.

"Right my miracle niece. Well we can't have that. How did Marcel get so bloody powerful anyway? It wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago." That was a good question.

"Marcel is able to tell how magic is done in the Quarter. The how isn't relevant."

"Considering that is what's keeping us from finding Elijah I'd say it is." I said. Rebekah seemed to agree with me.

"Hope's right, and I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant, a coven of witches who can't do magic. Here's an idea, move away."

"They can't." I answered for Sophie. Rebekah looked at me waiting for an explanation. I rolled my eyes before continuing.

"They practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with the remains of their witch ancestors. Without access to them they're powerless." Sophie nodded at me before continuing.

"She's right. And if we run we're leaving our legacies behind. Our home, our family." Bekah just rolled her eyes.

"Well family is overrated. Look at me. I'm back at the city that's given me nothing but heartache. Looking for a brother that's hell-bent on protecting a niece that I…" She paused for a second and looked at me before continuing.

"Look I'm here to find Elijah. The second I find him I'm gone. He was the one that idiotically believed that Hope could be his redemption. But now he's missing, probably by the hands of Klaus himself. And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Niklaus to go against Marcel when everyone knows that they have history."

"Klaus sired Marcel I'm aware." Bekah shook her head.

"You don't understand. Marcel wasn't just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son. I was there the day they met. We were burying Emil, the governors only son. Or so we thought. Turns out the governor had another son, from a mother that he owned. Klaus saw himself in the boy. He remembered how our father used to beat him. He too was the bastard child of a man that saw him as nothing more than a beast. And that is why your plan will fail. All you've done is bring back two long lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they'll do."

After that Bekah and I left the cemetery, thank goodness. As we made our way back to the car I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and realized that it was from Hayley.

 **Hayley:** _ **Hey it's me. Still on to check the info?**_

 __ **Hope:** **Yeah. Where are you I'll meet you there?**

 **Hayley: I'm outside the Jardin Gris. I'll wait for you**

 **Hope:** **K. See you soon.**

"Alright love, time to go back to the plantation."

"Actually can you drop me off at the Quarter?" Bekah looked surprised.

"Why?"

"Hayley thinks she found some info on her birth family and my mom so we're going to go and check it out."

"Alright fine. Just don't do anything stupid like letting Klaus see you. You're already in trouble as it is because you left the house." I arched a brow.

"Yeah and who's fault was that?"

"Just be back before Klaus does. I don't fancy a dagger in my heart at the moment."

After dropping me off I walk around for a little bit before making my way to the Jardin Gris. When I got close enough I see Hayley and another woman right outside talking. I'm too far away to hear but I can see Hayley paying her for something in her hand. Guess she got board of waiting and did some shopping. As I get closer, the woman looked up at me and back to Hayley before walking off.

"I didn't scare her away did I?" I asked jokingly. Hayley chuckled.

"No you didn't we were just finishing up. Ready to go?" I nodded my head and we started walking. Soon the sun went down and we were in a park when I finally started to complain.

"Okay so who gave you this info again? It's seems we're going a long way to check out some info." Hayley didn't answer but went to the vender not far from us and bought two cups of hot tea. After she paid it looked like she put something in one of the cups but I couldn't be sure. Maybe it was honey?

"I don't know who it was but he said he knew where your mom was and had info about my family. He said he would meet us here. Let's just sit and wait for him here." I hadn't realized we had walked to a bench that looked rather secluded but oh well. I needed to rest my feet.

We sat down and she handed me my tea. I thanked her and I was about to take a sip when I realized that it smelled off. Maybe it was a bad batch? But it smelt familiar and I just couldn't place it. I was about to ask Hayley when we heard a branch snap from behind us. We stood up and began to walk away when suddenly there was a vampire in front of us.

"Dumb move coming to the Quarter. You're coming with me wolves." He said. I was pissed.

"I've had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do!" I threw the tea on him and it burned his face. Hayley grabbed my hand and we attempted to run but were cut short when two more vampires blocked us. Out of nowhere Rebekah was behind them. She snapped one neck and ripped the heart out of the other.

"Now that is no way to treat a woman and a child. I do hate bad manners." She said before throwing the heart on the ground. All I could think of was how pissed Klaus was going to be.

Boy was I right. Klaus was not happy when we showed up at the house. He was fuming while piling the bodies in the makeshift fire pit he assembled in the drive way.

"This is why I told you never to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan and you're little nighttime stroll nearly put it all in peril." Apparently one of the vampires wasn't dead because he was groaning. Bekah started to make her way over to him when Klaus shouted at her.

"Leave him! You've done enough don't you think. Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door."

"If I hadn't over heard this lot bragging about werewolf heads everyone here would be screwed. And don't give all that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no one's seen you do a damn thing. Elijah made a deal to protect your child so she can save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about Hope or Elijah because what have you done to honor it?" Klaus looked about ready to roll some heads.

"I have done everything! Let me spell it out for you shall I. From the day I arrived Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control. I needed a spy. Someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So I created a day zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires thanks to your little murder spree and he needed new recruits. So I made the new one mine before he had even a drop of vervain. But we all know the real way to a man is his heart. So, I compelled the bartender he likes to be another little spy for me. And this one," he said dragging one of the vampires behind him and walking past us, "I'm going to drain him of vervain and compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight." We followed him back to the house where he threw the vampire on the floor before rounding back on us.

"Does anyone have any more questions?" None of us looked at him.

"No? Good because I have a question. Hope, Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?"

"I was trying to find my mom. You remember her right? After all she is the reason why I came here in the first place." He seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Well that explains you. Hayley? Answer me!"

"Leave her be." Rebekah defended.

"You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison so I could put your daughter out of her misery." Before I could even register what she had just said, Klaus had her against the wall choking the life out of her. Rebekah pushed him off her and into the stairs.

"Keep your hands off her! All this bluster about not wanting Hope and the second she tries to hurt her." It was quiet besides Hayley panting while Klaus looked to her then to me. I could see his eyes turning glossy. I looked at him in shook.

"It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all that he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted." Klaus looked away from all of us while sliding down to sit on the bench and Rebekah joined him. It was quiet for a moment before Klaus spoke up.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel."

"What?" Rebekah mumbled, not wanting to believe it.

"Marcel was nervous. Bad enough one Original returned to town but two. His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone so I gave him a peace offering."

"You bartered our brother?"

"I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that Hope be protected at all costs. I'm executing that plan in the only way that I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care." Without another word he got up and left us so we could digest what he told us.

Rebekah and I were outside enjoying the peaceful night when Hayley joined us. I couldn't even look at her, not after finding out that she tried to kill me. Not only do I have to watch out for witches but now someone who I trusted as well. Thankfully I was on the other side of Rebekah so when Hayley sat down I didn't have to be right next to her. She was quiet for a moment before she addressed Rebekah.

"I know you don't know me very well, but thanks. I appreciate what you did in there."

"Well us girls have got to look out for each other. Even when one of us tries to kill another." At least I know I'm not the only one still pissed at Hayley. Hayley elected to ignore the comment.

"What is it with you two? You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you hate him you still love him."

"I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing apart of yourself. Sometimes the hate is so powerful. Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine that Niklaus killed. He did it again and again, every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until finally I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes. No one was ever good enough for his little sister. Until one day someone was."

"Marcel?" I asked. She nodded. Wow, did I call it or what! Wait, Marcel has Elijah. She knows that so why hasn't she gone to get him? Hayley beat me to it.

"If you know Marcel has Elijah, then why don't you just go get it back yourself?"

"Because if I cross my brother there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I stood up and walked over to a loose floorboard. I pulled it up and reached inside for the leather bag I put in there. Once it was out, I replaced the board and stood up making my way over to Rebekah. She looked confused until I pulled back the flap revealing two of the daggers. Then she looked shocked.

"I found them under your coffin. So if a couple of antique steak knives where the only things keeping you from getting Elijah back then here you go." I rewrapped them and handed them to her. After a moment, she looked up at me and smiled.

The next day I laid awake in bed thinking about everything that happened yesterday. I think that it's officially safe to say that I won't be working with Hayley until I can learn to trust her again. I seriously thought she cared about me. Guess she was just using me to find her birth family. I really should have seen that coming. I guess I'm officially the only person looking for my mother now.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear my door creak open. I stayed still so I could give the illusion of sleep to whoever it was. As the person came closer I got a lock of their scent, Klaus. Great so not only is he a hybrid dick but he's also a creepy bed side lurker. Great father material. I heard him stop and take a deep breath. Out of curiosity I peeked my right eye open to look at him. In his hands was a glass vile he was smelling.

"What is that?"

"You're awake." He closed the vile and put it on the table before making his way over to me. As he sat on the bed I pushed myself up so I could lean back against the headboard.

"I could barely sleep all night. This house is like a freaking swamp sauna." He smirked.

"Yes well air conditioning is still a relatively new invention. Be thankful you were born when you were. I had to deal with it for a thousand years."

"Yeah but you also got to see a lot of cool things be built and discovered. While also at the same time slaughtering thousands of innocents and caring about no one but yourself."

"You know it may come as a shock to you but I actually do care about your well-being. I want you to be able to have the life that I never could. The childhood, the family I never could."

"Because of your dad?" He looked at me in surprise. "Uncle Elijah spilled the beans on that one." He made an 'aw' motion before he looked away for a moment.

"Mikael, the man I believed to be my father, is the monster that all monster's fear. He made mine and my siblings lives a living hell, but mostly mine. I believe that's because he always sensed that I wasn't his son. But that's how I have lived for a thousand years, as Mikael's son."

"Mikael's son, you mean Mikaelson?"

"Yes unfortunately he also the one where we get are namesake from. Traditionally in those days your last name was your fathers. Mine is Mikaelson and yours would be Niklausdóttir."

"Yeah, that just sounds too long though. I'll just use Mikaelson or mom's name for the time being. With all the trouble that happened back at home it's probably best if I used a different name for a while."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Some of my friends and I accidently got caught up in a war between the supernatural and some hunters. Some things didn't end well though. Then my mom disappeared which lead me straight into another war. I feel like for the past few years I've done nothing but fighting." That was a pretty vague answer but I didn't really feel like going into depth on what happened back at home.

"And where was this at?"

"A town in California. You know, I think this is the most human I've seen you."

"Well don't get used to it love, I may be the devil in disguise but I prefer to keep my horns out." And that's the end of the moment.

"I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike, you and I. We're both castoffs who've learned to fight when we're backed into a corner."

"We'll we're backed into a corner now." Klaus just smiled at me.

"Ah, that we are. It's time to fight, Baby Witch."

"Baby witch? Really?"

"Well if you prefer Baby Wolf that works too."

"Or you could just call me by my name."

"Yes but the nicknames get on your nerves." I glared at him and he smirked. As he stood up and began to leave a thought came to my head so I stopped him.

"This whole thing with Marcel, the deal you have with the witches. Trying to take him down and take what's his. Aunt Bekah told me that you two once loved each other like family. What happened?" He paused and thought about it before he answered.

"I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my siblings from New Orleans a hundred years we each believed that he was killed. We each mourned him, in our own way. Yet when I returned I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now he's living in our home. He's sleeping in our beds. That 'M' that he stamps everywhere, it's not for Marcel, it's for Mikaelson. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'll have someone see to the air-conditioning." Then he walked out.

I laid in bed for a few minutes until I heard the front door slam and the sounds of Rebekah's heels clicking on the floor. I shot up off the bed and followed Klaus down the stairs to meet her.

"You were right." Great, don't boost his ego any more than it already is. "The girl, Cami, she's the key. Marcel likes her and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about."

"Well don't stand on ceremony, what is it?"

"It's not a what, it's a who. A girl Davina. She can't be more than sixteen, and I've never felt power like that." Seriously, a girl was keeping me from finding my mom?!

"A witch." Wow, figured that one out yourself captain obvious.

"She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful. And now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she can do to him."

"Where is she?" Rebekah was about to answer but looked confused before realization dawned on her.

"That clever bitch. I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"She wiped my memory of her location. Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original and you handed our brother over to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long before his hope for your redemption finally dies?!" Rebekah stormed to the door with Klaus right on her heels.

"I did what I had to. Marcel took our home!"

"And our home is worthless without family." I stated. Rebekah nodded.

"I'm finding Elijah. Whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?" Klaus nodded his head.

"Whatever it takes." He agreed. Then both of them turned to me. I also nodded my head.

"Well then, let's get started." I said.

 **(Please read and review!) : D**


End file.
